<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Good Boy by Im_A_Terrible_Person</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29887446">Good Boy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_A_Terrible_Person/pseuds/Im_A_Terrible_Person'>Im_A_Terrible_Person</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Requests :) [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Real Person Fiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidentally deleted everything halfway through, Anal Sex, Animal Ears, Bottom Wilbur Soot, Breeding Kink, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Degradation, Ears, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, I spent so long on this, I'm sorry :(, In a fantasy tho, M/M, Praise Kink, Puppy Play, Showers, Smut, Tail Sex, The Author Regrets Nothing, Top Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), What Have I Done, but that's fine :), for like a paragraph, implied - Freeform, light tho, tail plug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:55:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,830</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29887446</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_A_Terrible_Person/pseuds/Im_A_Terrible_Person</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Schlatt makes a discovery.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Requests :) [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2193852</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>373</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Good Boy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote the beginning to this just after posting 'Welcome to America' which is why they're so similar. Thought it was cute though. </p>
<p>For @Gravitynotfound &lt;3</p>
<p>Hope you like it, I tried to make the smut a bit more interesting, though I'm not sure if it turned out well. Please tell me if there's anything you'd like me to change :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Schlatt was… not nervous, but somewhere along those lines. Anticipatory, apprehensive, agitated? He’s not sure, but everything feels electric. Quarantine restrictions had finally relaxed enough for him to leave the country, to visit Wilbur.</p>
<p>He was standing at the curb, waiting, impatient, for Wilbur to pick him up. It was so fucking cold. His hands were numb and Schlatt couldn’t stop shivering. God, where was Wilbur when you needed him? The sun was setting, and he knew the night would only get colder.</p>
<p>Speak of the devil and he shall appear. Wilbur pulls up in front of him, rolling down the window with a dopey smile. Right, the British sat on the right side of the car. He didn’t wait for Wilbur to greet him, shoving his luggage into the backseat and rushing around the car to get in the passenger seat.</p>
<p>“Are you cold, Schlatt?”</p>
<p>Stupid Brit. Schlatt scowls at him.</p>
<p>“Obviously, you dumb bitch.”</p>
<p>He turned the heat up as far as it would go, only just noticing Wilbur’s blush out of the corner of his eyes. Schlatt files that information away for later, curious. Wilbur started driving, careful of the ice that covered the ground.</p>
<p>“How was your flight, Schlatt?” Wilbur asked, glancing over at him for a second before turning back to the road. He looked over at Wilbur, analyzing.</p>
<p>“It was fine, but I’m tired.”</p>
<p>He was, his legs cramped and aching after spending so long in such a tight space. Schlatt hadn’t been able to fall asleep, not even for a minute, too keyed up by the prospect of seeing Wilbur again. Wilbur didn’t speak again, just turning on the radio to chase away the silence. It’s an alt-rock station, some keening song about love. </p>
<p>Schlatt doesn’t let himself sleep, not yet, so he tries to focus on Wilbur. He’s not looking at Schlatt anymore, leaving Schlatt the perfect opportunity to stare at him uninterrupted. Wilbur looks tired, dark and heavy bags under his eyes. He’s sickly pale, eyes have a glassy look to them. Schlatt wonders if he’s been sleeping, though he already knows the answer to that question. Wilbur had been spending hours in calls with him, laughing Schlatt off whenever he tried to tell him to just go to sleep.</p>
<p>Schlatt looks away after a while, not wanting Wilbur to catch him staring at him. Instead, he turns his attention to Wilbur’s earlier reaction to his words. He hadn’t looked angry, not even offended. He’d looked... surprised, that’s for sure, though he’s pretty sure it isn’t unusual for him to do that. </p>
<p>Schlatt ponders it for the entire drive, Wilbur having to shake him lightly to get his attention. He blinks back to reality, gets out of the car. He stumbles a little, still woozy from the flight, but catches his balance almost immediately. </p>
<p>Schlatt grabs his bags, not letting Wilbur help him. He’s definitely the more awake of the two, and he doesn’t want to risk Wilbur hurting himself. Wilbur doesn’t protest, just holding the door for him as he hefted his bags inside.</p>
<p>He looks around. The walls are a delicate cream color, not quite white, and the carpets a nice maroon. There isn’t a lot of furniture, but there are some pictures on the walls. They’re pretty generic, well-shot photographs of beaches, forests, and cottages. Probably just so the walls weren’t blank.</p>
<p>Schlatt follows Wilbur through the house, glancing around so he won’t have to ask for directions later. He knows he’ll be staying in Wilbur’s room, on the floor of course. Suspicious, he thinks, there’s a perfectly good bed that he could sleep in. Wilbur’s bed, to be exact.</p>
<p>Wilbur leaves him to his own devices once they’ve arrived in his room. Schlatt gives it a cursory glance, to see a bathroom extension, a desk, and a closet. Schlatt dumps his baggage on the floor in the corner. He could deal with it later. For now, he wants a nice, long, comfortable nap. Wilbur will just have to deal with his weird aversion to him sleeping in a nice bed. Schlatt kicks his shoes off into the same corner as his bags, flopping back onto the bed, ready to finally relax.</p>
<p>His hopes were dashed. Instead of fluffy blankets he could sink into, it was lumpy and sharp. His already sore back smarted as he groaned, rolling off of them again. Schlatt flipped the blanket over, furious that his nap had been ruined. He wasn’t sure what he was expecting to find, but it definitely wasn’t this. Schlatt furrowed his brow, trying to comprehend what he’s seeing.</p>
<p>Wilbur Soot was, apparently, a sex toy collector. There are things here that Schlatt hasn’t even seen before, doesn’t want to even think about what they could possibly be used for. There’s a large package in the center, a nondescript black bag that stands out against the bed of lewd toys. Schlatt grabs it, dumping its contents out into his hands. What the fuck?</p>
<p>There was a headband, some real high-quality dog ears. They’re clearly modeled after Wilbur’s hair, brown and curly. Schlatt strokes a finger over them, they almost feel real. He could picture Wilbur in them. God, he’d look so cute, so pretty. His thoughts turn darker as he sees the other object. It’s a tail plug, with fur that matched the ears. A thought flashed across his mind, a vivid image of Wilbur on his knees, whining as Schlatt fucked the plug in and out of him.</p>
<p>Arousal coils deep in his gut, cock twitching to life in his sweats. Fuck. </p>
<p>“Schlatt? Schlatt, do you-?” Wilbur cuts himself off.</p>
<p>Schlatt doesn’t move, lets Wilbur take it in. Schlatt standing over his bed, the blanket pulled back to expose his secrets. He wondered what Wilbur was thinking. Was he afraid? Turned on? Had he been hoping for this? There was no way he thought he could get away with this, there were a million better places to hide something like this. Was it a bit? If so, he’d invested a lot for a very small payoff. It isn’t funny. He tugs his hoodie down lower, covering his crotch, then turns around. He’s still holding the ears and the plug. Wilbur’s eyes dart to them, looking panicked.</p>
<p>“I-I can explain..?” He can’t, he knows he can’t. There’s a tent in his pants, confirming Schlatt’s suspicion that he’s getting off on this. What a whore, leaving these for him to find. Schlatt drops them, stalks toward Wilbur with intent. Wilbur tenses, bracing himself against Schlatt’s anger, his disgust.</p>
<p>Schlatt shoves him against the wall, kisses him brutally. It’s harsh bruising, the contact just this side of painful. Wilbur whimpers, hands coming up to grab weakly at Schlatt’s hoodie. His knees feel weak. He opens his mouth slightly, inviting Schlatt in. Schlatt licks into his mouth, exploring, mapping out every little detail. Wilbur pants into Schlatt’s mouth, trying to match his intensity. He can’t, forced to just let Schlatt thrust his tongue into his mouth, lick at his lips. It makes Wilbur feel like Schlatt’s fucking his mouth with his tongue.</p>
<p>When Schlatt pulls back, he tries to chase him. There’s a string of saliva connecting them. Wilbur’s lips are puffy and red, so pretty. Schlatt wraps a hand around his throat, preventing him from following. He doesn’t put any pressure on it, just lets it rest there. A warning. Obey, or face the consequences. Wilbur’s hand flies up to wrap around Schlatt’s wrist. </p>
<p>He presses it into his throat, wordlessly letting Schlatt know that this was okay, please, he’s wanted this for so long. Schlatt digs his fingers into Wilbur’s neck, cutting off his air supply. Wilbur let out a strangled noise, mouth dropping open as he desperately tried to suck in some air. He throws his head back against the wall, eyes rolling back. Fuck.</p>
<p>Schlatt puts more weight into his hand, keeping Wilbur pinned as he shoves a hand between his legs, palming his cock teasingly. Wilbur’s hips twitch down into his hand, desperate for friction. Schlatt relaxes his hand, letting Wilbur suck in a breath, before cutting off his airway again. Wilbur bucks his hips into Schlatt’s hand, seeking more friction than Schlatt’s teasing touches provide. Schlatt pulls his hand away altogether.</p>
<p>Wilbur quivers, whimpering, all needy and perfect for Schlatt. Schlatt lets him breathe again, dipping down to suck and nip at Wilbur’s sharp collarbones. He leaves bruises all over, trailing kisses up Wilbur’s neck and over his jaw so he could kiss him again. His hand rests loosely around Wilbur’s neck, a looming threat. He strokes his thumb up over Wilbur’s Adam’s apple, enjoying the way it bobbed under his touch.</p>
<p>Wilbur feels dizzy, swept away by Schlatt. He feels heady, breathless. Schlatt pulls back after a moment to admire his work. His hand drops from Wilbur’s throat, making him whine. No, please, he needs it. Don’t make him beg. Schlatt hushes him, leaving Wilbur slumped against the wall, trying to regain his composure. Fuck, they’ve barely even done anything, and he already feels fucked out.</p>
<p>Schlatt returns, kisses him again. Wilbur inhales sharply as he feels Schlatt place something on his head. Dare he hope? Would Schlatt even want that? He pulls back again so he could check that they were on right. </p>
<p>“Pretty puppy.” He rasps. Fuck, fuck, fuck. That’s so much hotter than it should be.</p>
<p>Wilbur paws at him, trying to pull him closer. God, this is humiliating. Schlatt knows, fuck, he knows. Wilbur bucks his hips into Schlatt, humping him like a dog. Schlatt’s kind enough to force a leg between his, giving him something to rut against. Wilbur feels as if he could cry, it feels so fucking good.</p>
<p>Schlatt lets him grind against him for a while, amused at the desperate cries he lets out. It’s not enough. He needs to be filled, to be fucked. He needs Schlatt right now, can’t wait a minute longer. Schlatt relents, shoving a hand into Wilbur’s pants again. He avoids his cock this time, instead reaching around to grab at Wilbur’s ass. Wilbur shakily exhales, forcing himself to stop so Schlatt can do what he wants.</p>
<p>Wait, they need lube. Wilbur pushes at Schlatt’s chest.</p>
<p>“We-we need lube, Schlatt.” </p>
<p>Schlatt grins at him, so smug, as he digs out Wilbur’s half-empty bottle of lube from his hoodie pocket. He must’ve grabbed it when he got the ears. His hands leave Wilbur entirely. Fuck, he’s shaking. He feels like he’s about to combust, to burst into flames if Schlatt doesn’t stop teasing him. </p>
<p>“Schlatt, please. I-I can’t take anymore.” He breaks, grinding their hips together. </p>
<p>The contact makes him moan, breathy and needy. He forces himself to stop. He’s good, such a good puppy for Schlatt. Schlatt yanks at Wilbur’s belt, fumbling to get it off. Wilbur huffs out a laugh, helping him out. He slides his pants off, kicks them away. He hikes one of Wilbur’s legs up around his waist.</p>
<p>Schlatt kisses him again, reaches a hand down to wrap it around Wilbur’s cock. Wilbur arches his hips up into the contact, crying out. Fuck, it feels incredible, intoxicating. Schlatt gives him a few pumps before letting go, paying his babbling pleas no mind. He pulls back so he can focus on slicking up his fingers. Schlatt reaches around to tease Wilbur’s hole, massaging his rim. He presses a soothing kiss against Wilbur’s neck.</p>
<p>“So good for me, Wil. Such a good puppy for me, hm?” He coos, finally slipping a finger in. It’s not enough, Wilbur realizes. Schlatt seems to get it, sliding a second one in. He scissors his fingers, spreading them as wide as they’ll go. He pulls them out, adding some more lube, then thrusts them back in with a third. Schlatt presses his fingertips against Wilbur’s walls, searching for his prostate. He wants to hear Wil scream.</p>
<p>“Schlatt! Schlatt, Schlatt, c’mon man, please, I’ve been good, so good, fuck, right there-,” Found it. Wilbur babbles out a few more incoherent pleas, trying to grind down against Schlatt’s fingers. Schlatt pulls them out entirely, amused at the way Wil’s hips jerk at the loss of stimulation. So cute.</p>
<p>He passes the lube to his dirty hand. He almost drops it, hand so slippery, as he unbuttons his pants, shoving them down enough that he can fish his cock out. Wilbur felt like crying as he watched Schlatt slick himself up. It feels like an eternity until he’s lining up, nudging his thighs wider so he can get a good angle.</p>
<p>Wilbur mewls when Schlatt finally, finally, pushes in. His brain feels fried, he feels as if the world has shrunk to just them, just Wilbur and Schlatt. When Schlatt’s all the way in, he pauses, enjoying the feeling of Wilbur spasming around him, adjusting to the feeling of being so fucking full. </p>
<p>Schlatt pulls out halfway, snapping his hips up just to hear Wilbur shout. He does it again, shifts his hips ever so slightly each time, trying to find an angle to make Wilbur really scream, wake up the neighbors. Schlatt drops the lube on the ground, uncaring. He grabs Wilbur’s hip with his filthy hand, using it for leverage as he grinds in deep. </p>
<p>He finally gets the angle right. Wilbur drops his head forward onto Schlatt’s shoulder, mouth open in a silent moan. He can’t even make a noise, how cute.</p>
<p>Schlatt brings his other hand up to Wilbur’s throat again, pressing him into the wall again. Fuck, he looks so pretty. The ears look so good on him, his eyes are glossy and his face is red, mouth open as he cries so sweetly for Schlatt. He chokes out moan after moan, only just edging them out as Schlatt squeezes, really squeezes, puts all of his weight into slamming his hips into Wilbur’s. His knees buckle, forcing more of his weight onto Schlatt. It just forces Schlatt’s cock deeper into him, making him melt. He forces his leg to straighten again. </p>
<p>“Fuck, fuck, right there, right there, Schlatt, God, please, I need to cum, I need-,” Wilbur begged, clenching down hard. </p>
<p>“Hold on for me, puppy. You can do that, right? You can be good for me?” Schlatt groans, Wilbur is so fucking tight around him, so wet. He feels like he’s going to explode, just burst into a shower of sparks and sweet sensation. Wilbur’s such a good puppy for him, such a good bitch.</p>
<p>“You’re my bitch, right Wil? So desperate for me to breed you. Want me to fill you, fuck, want me to fuck you full of my cum, huh? Go ahead, cum for me. Good boy.” He murmurs, letting go of Wilbur’s neck in favor of stroking his cock. He’s dripping, absolutely soaked, and Schlatt loves it.</p>
<p>Wilbur jerks at the first brush of fingertips at the head of his cock, screams when Schlatt strokes him. He doesn’t tease, his face is fast and rough. Wilbur’s toes curl, world fading to black around him as he finally, finally gets to cum. He jerks in Schlatt’s arms, voice cracking harshly. He sees stars, screams himself hoarse as cum stains Schlatt’s hoodie.</p>
<p>“Schlatt, Schlatt, Schlatt, fuck, ah-,” Hearing Wilbur scream his name pushes Schlatt over the edge. He presses as far in as he can go, sinks his teeth into Schlatt’s neck as he cums, cock twitching so deep inside Wil. He leans heavily on Wilbur, almost crushing him against the wall. </p>
<p>“Wil? Wilbur, are you alright, you-” The door swings open beside them. It’s Wilbur’s roommate, Schlatt doesn’t remember his name. He stares, mouth open in shock, before slamming the door with a shriek. Schlatt grins, laughing breathlessly. That’d be a fun thing to talk about later, Wilbur’s roommate walking in on them while he’s balls deep.</p>
<p>He pulls out, exhaling harshly at the overstimulation. He drops Wilbur’s leg. Wilbur slumps against the wall, legs trembling. Fuck. Schlatt helps him regain his balance, collecting their discarded clothing from the floor. Wilbur’s room had a bathroom attached, so he helped Wilbur limp there. Schlatt’s own legs burned, muscles screaming from supporting Wilbur for so long. Wilbur starts up the shower, strips the rest of the way down. </p>
<p>They shower in silence, exhausted. They can already tell tomorrow will be awful. Wilbur will be sore, Schlatt will have to deal with the awkwardness of a stranger walking in on you balls deep in their roommate, they’ll probably have to talk about this, see if they wanted more, wanted to get together or have it be a one-off. </p>
<p>For now, they settle on the floor, too tired to clean all the toys off of Wilbur’s bed. Schlatt spoons him, presses his nose against the nape of Wilbur’s neck, and exhales. They’re both tired, falling asleep almost the second their heads hit the pillow. Tomorrow will be awful, but tonight is perfect.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don't really like Top!Schlatt, but I think I pulled it off.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>